My Little Shooting Star
by CrystalStarlite
Summary: **UPDATED**A T/P story. Trunks relizes he loves Pan but doesnt want to danger ther friend ship.
1.

My Little Shooting Star - chapter 2   
By CrystalStarlite  
  
A/N - Hey sup everyone ? do you hate me? I'm sorry if you do i hate cliffhangers too i never ment to put one sorry. OK this is Chapter 2 of my story i hope everyone likes it so far. I would like to thank Ambreen for being the first one to review! THX SO MUCH!! ok don't mind me i found my lost Chibi Trunks doll today and im really happy now ok enought of me we can start the fic now.  
Ages (so far)- **- scene change  
Pan - 7 turning 8 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 13 " " - actions  
Goten - 13 ( ) - me   
Bra - 8  
Marron - 10  
Ubuu - 12  
**************************************************************  
  
"Pan!! I'm here!!"   
  
"ALL RIGHT TRUNKS WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Bulma screamed at her only son.  
  
" Sorry mom that bitch we call a teacher made me stay and clean up for once I didn't do anything either!" Trunks said.  
  
At the exact moment Pan ran down the stairs screaming " Trunks!" Over and over again until she was in his arms. After a few seconds she looked up at her best friend with an angry look.  
  
" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG YOU KEPT ME WAITING! YOUR LUCKY I CAN'T KILL YOU BECAUSE OF THE WITNESSES!" Pan screamed while steeping out of his grasp.   
  
Trunks gulped. 'Crap she's pissed! I'm dead.' he thought.  
  
"Well are you just gonna stand there? Lets finally start the party." Trunks' sister Bra said.   
  
Everyone agreed and they started the party. After dinner , cake , presents and coffee the z-sensi decided to go home.  
  
"Pan quick ask your mom if you can sleep over." Bra said as Pan raced to her mother. ( I do this all the time)   
  
" Mom? Can I sleep over Bra's please please please?!?!" Pan said while pouting and putting her puppy dog eyes on.  
  
Videl smiled " Sure you can Pan have Fun" Videl said as Pan raced to get her things and ran to the Briefs car.  
  
" Oh Gohan! " Videl sang as she looked for her husband.   
**************************************************************  
  
" This is so great Pan! We can do a bunch of things at my house!!" Bra squealed  
  
"Sure its gonna be so fun!" Pan laughed.  
  
As the girls chatted Trunks was in deep thought ' Ok give Pan her present dont give Pan her present. OK if I give Pan the present she might love it or hate it But if I don't I'll never know. Dende damn your ass to hell. DO YOU HATE ME? Probally does'  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
'Why can't I just tell her?'   
  
"TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! Holy shit Pan don't do that." Trunks said still breathing hard.  
Pan giggled and helped Trunks out of the car. Trunks blushed as he made contact with Pan. ' Maybe it's just a crush.' They went into the house side by side just like best friends should.  
**************************************************************  
After a night of pillow fights, popcorn, movies and other crazy things. The house finally went to sleep. It's now midnight. But too young sayians went to the kitchen with the same idea a midnight snack. After one raided the frigde and one went to the cabinates and pantry they finally settled on soup.(don't ask)   
  
" Pan,I never gave you your birthday present."  
"Yes you did the cd's and gift certificate to Mandee's"   
"No the one just from me."  
" Oh..Trunks you didn't have too!" (ha! you thought it was Bra.. yea i know u didnt)   
" I wanted to." He said as he handed her a box.  
  
Pan opened the box that reviled a beatiful star necklace. It was s silver star with a rainbow swirl in the middle on a silver chain on the back it said :  
  
Pan,  
My little Shooting Star  
Love Trunks  
  
"Oh Trunks I love it!" Pan said as she put it on and ran into Trunks' arms. He smiled and escorted her up stairs were they both said goodnight and went to bed. (Don't you even think about it henti's!)  
**************************************************************  
And that ends chapter 2. Im sorry if i rushed it a bit its my first fic and im really nerious about it. So please tell me how u like it until next time   
CrystalStarLite 


	2. 

My Little Shooting Star  
By CrystalStarlite  
Disclaimer - I don't own DB/Z/GT If I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Oh well But I do own Crystal who you will see in later chapters.  
Summary - Pan and Trunks have always been the best of friends. But Trunks wants it to be more.   
Author's notes- Ok this isn't one of those oh poor Panny loves Trunks and he goes out with bimbos kinda story. Marron isn't a bitch and Gohan isn't that overprotected.  
  
Ages (so far)- **- scene change  
Pan - 7 turning 8 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 13 " " - actions  
Goten - 13 ( ) - me   
Bra - 8  
Marron - 10  
Ubuu - 12  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was a beautiful spring day as Pan Son celebrated her 8th birthday. Everyone was their The Briefs , the older Son's , The Chestnuts, and Ubuu ( Does he have a last name?) Except for Trunks who was held back in school.  
  
" Panny! Your have to come down now!" Videl screamed up the stairs.   
" NO!! Not until Trunks gets here!" Pan screamed back and slammed her door.  
  
Videl sighed. She knew she would never get her daughter down the stairs unless Trunks came. So the party went on with out the birthday girl. Pan sat alone in her room waiting for Trunks.  
  
' Trunks why aren't you here yet?' The thought and sighed as she laid down into a deep sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
" Gotta make it, gotta make it, I just have to!" Trunks Briefs said as he ran down the streets of Satan City.   
  
Trunks had been at school. He was stuck in detention. The teacher made him stay for 6 hours cleaning her whole room because the class had a silly string fight. Being the jokester (did I just use that word?) he is the teacher automatically blamed him.   
  
Trunks ran to Pan's house. Like his life depended on it. Finally after running for so long he ran into the house screaming "Pan!! I'm here!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
Hey everyone how did you like it? Sorry its short longer next time I promise. can u please be nice people and review? I felt pathetic saying that. oh well next chapter will be out soon the love ya   
  
CrystalStarlite 


	3. 

My little Shooting Star chapter -3  
A/N - OMG!!! Thank you all so much. Im so glad you like my story I'm crying tears of joy!!! Ok so anyway in this chapter we have The gang older now. Goten and Bra have been going out for 2 years and Marron and Ubuu have been secretly dating for the past 4 months. Trunks still loves Pan, but he meets this girl Kyoko and you know the rest. Oh yea and my Character Crystal comes in this chapter too. I own Kyoko and Crystal.   
Ages -   
Pan - 19 **- scene change   
Bra - 19 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 23 " " - actions  
Goten - 23 ( ) - me   
Marron - 20   
Ubuu - 22  
**************************************************************  
  
It was Eleven years eariler when we last saw the Z-Teens. They have all changed drastically. Goten had become more of an idoit ( if thats possible). He loved Bra and well that just made him stupid. Owning his own dojo didn't help either. Bra now owns a store called "Totally Princess". It has all the fashions from around the world with great make-up. Trunks is now the presedent of the successful Capsule Corp. Which makes his life a living hell. Marron and Ubbu now have a talk show called " Get over yourself ". It's a mix between the Veiw, Oprea(is that even her name?), Regis & Kelly, and Rosie O'Donnell, But for people their age. Pan has become Trunks' secretary in Capsule Corp. So Trunks wouldn't go insane. Even with their hectic lives they all were still the best of friends. All hoping it would be something more.   
  
**************************************************************  
" TRUNKS I'M GONNA MURDER YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" A young screaming while chasing Trunks Breifs around the halls of Capsule Corp.   
  
" She thinks im stupid , well i am not going near her." Trunks said to himself.  
  
As he was running trying to escape the wrath of the woman chasing him. She Tackled him to the ground and sat on his back.  
  
" YOU DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT GOTEN WAS ON THE PHONE!" She sceamed in his ear.  
  
" Ummmmm, im sorry?" Trunks squeaked.  
  
"YOU BETTER BE NEXT TIME GOTEN'S ON THE PHONE YOU BETTER TELL ME OR DADDY'S GONNA KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR SORRY ASS!!" Bra said she got off her brother to go and call Goten.  
  
Trunks got up as he heard a giggling sound. "Looks like she already kicked the living shit out of you." The voice said.  
  
" Please thats nothing." He said brushing himself off. He turned around to meet a girl with olive green eyes. She had dark purple hair that was in an half up half down style.   
  
" My name's Kyoko Macani ." She said with a smile.  
  
" Nice to meet you im Trunks." Trunks said. 'It's werid the color is totally wrong but her eyes remind me of Pan's.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Trunks would you like to go to the new club with me?"Kyoko asked.   
  
" Sure . Can you meet me at this address?" He said handing her a paper with his name, address and phone#.  
  
" OK. Bring some friends with you. "Kyoko said as she walked outside.  
  
Trunks was already starting to like this girl. He picked up his cell phone to call Pan, Bra , Marron , Ubuu , and Goten.  
  
**************************************************************  
The doorbell rang and Bulma answerd the door.   
  
" Hello Mrs. Breifs my name is Kyoko.. I'm here for Trunks. " Kyoko said with a sweet smile.   
  
" Oh sure come in dear." Bulma said " Whoose this little girl with you?"   
  
" Oh her? This is my little cousin , i'm sorry I had to bring her." Kyoko said.  
  
The 4 year-old-girl stepped out from behind her cousin. She had deep blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Her hair was baby blue in an Odango style each with a stray curl on the side.   
  
" Aww she's adorable. And we would love to babysit. " Bulma said as she looked at the girl.  
  
"Woman? What do you mean we?" Vegeta said rasing an eyebrow.   
  
"We'll discuss it later Vegeta. TRUNKS!!! PAN!! BRA!! GOTEN!! MARRON!! UBUU!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" Bulma screamed as the teens ran down.  
  
" Hi mom, bye mom." Trunks said as him and Bra kissed their mother on the cheek and then ran out the door.  
  
Bulma sighed 'kids will be kids' she thought and turned to the little girl.  
  
" Hi there, what's your name?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Crystal." she simply replyed.  
  
" Okay Crystal you go hang out with Vegeta while I make dinner." Bulma said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Great i'm stuck with you." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Crystal studied the living room. Admiring all the pictures along the walls and tables.   
  
"Goku." She said.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widend. 'How would this brat know about Kakkorott.'   
  
"When did you ever see him.' Vegeta snorted.  
  
The girl giggled and skipped over to Vegeta. She angled her hands and said   
"KA..ME..HA..ME..HA..!!" A beamed formed from her hands and shot it to Vegeta causing the couch to blow up and Vegeta to get his head stuck in the celling. Crystal laughed and clapped her hands. Vegeta fell from the celling and stared in shock.   
  
"Where the hell did you learn that!?" He said in shock  
  
"Goku." She simply said.  
  
"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO MY COUCH!! YOUR FRIGGIN SLEEPING OUTSIDE NOW!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Thanks alot brat." Vegeta said as Crystal gave a smirk.  
  
**************************************************************  
Hey everyone did you like it? hope you did. anyway about how Crystal can use the kamehameha is going to be told in later chapters. anyway im starting chapter to four and i hope you really like it byees!  
  
CrystalStarlite 


	4. 

Chapter 4 - My little shooting Star  
A/N :Hey im back i had some slight difficulties with chapter 3 and im hoping to fix them soon. Anyway I know your all wonder who the myserious girls are don't worry you'll find out soon. Thx to everyone who reviewed ^.^   
Miss Myrhe Lady of Flame  
Anomomous DamselndistressDrisilla-asif  
ills Ambreen   
Z   
DR.SQUEE  
gohansfan  
kawaii-butterfly  
Ages -   
Pan - 19 **- scene change   
Bra - 19 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 23 " " - actions  
Goten - 23 ( ) - me   
Marron - 20 Crystal - 4 Kyoko - 20   
Ubuu - 22  
**************************************************************  
"Serves you right Vegeta!" Bulma said.  
  
"But I didn't do it!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"And I suppose Crystal did?!"  
  
" Yes!! She did!! Show her brat go ahead."  
  
Crystal just stared at Vegeta and pointed. "Veggie!" She giggled.  
  
Bulma's expression immediately softend.  
  
"Aww she said your name. Come on Crystal you wanna help me cook?" Bulma asked.   
  
"No. Veggie!" Crystal said grasping Vegeta's leg.   
  
"See that woman the brat likes me!" Vegtea beamed.  
  
"No brat!" Crystal said as she kicked Vegeta's shin.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for!?" Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma laughed. "She doesn't like being called a brat."   
  
"Yay Booma!" Crystal said.  
  
"AWW!!!!" Bulma cooed.   
  
'Their's something about that brat.' Vegeta thought  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Rock music was blaring and colored lights shining in the club named "Cosmic Rainbows".   
  
"This Club's great!" Pan screamed.  
  
Kyoko smiled. She knew they would love it. Her cousin had told her what kind of people they where. They like to fight, Crystal did to. Shegot that from Goku. Even though Kyoko never met Goku she knew he was a great guy. That's who Crystal spent most of her time with he was like a second father to her. Her parent's never really did pay attention to the little girl, being the youngest of 9 sisters and a brother didn't help the situation either. Crystal came to live with Kyoko being another mother to her.   
  
"Bra come on let's dance!" Goten said as he dragged Bra to the dance floor.   
  
The rest sat down orderd drinks and made fun of everyone. Trunks couldn't keep his eyes off Pan she had grown her hair out and layered it. Her eyes were the lightest blue and full of life. She wore a baby blue top, black shorts, knee high boots and her star necklace. She never took it off she couldn't bring herself to. She staired into Trunks' crystal blue eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a tee shirt. His lavender hair was neatly combed and a short lenth by his ears. She realized what she was doing. ' Trunks .. i cant be staring at him I don't even like him like that!' She thought to herself.   
  
"Hey i'm getting bored! Let's grab Goten and Bra and head home!" Marron said.  
  
"Sure, I need to put Crystal to bed anyway." Kyoko said.  
**************************************************************  
  
They walked inside all laughing. They were drunk and sugar high.  
  
" I am Sailor Moon!!!!" Pan said Jumping and doing crazy poses.  
  
" And i am Sailor Mars!" Bra said and jumped next to Pan.  
  
" Sailor Mercury at your service! " Marron said jumping off the couch and landing next to Bra.   
  
" Then I'll be...Sailor Jupiter!!" Kyoko said as she walked next to Pan.   
  
" I'll be the hot sailor. SAILOR VENUS!!!" Goten said.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. Imaging Goten as Sailor Venus could be a funny site. Ubuu deceded to be the "evil youma" Throwing pillows at the "Sailor Scouts".   
  
  
"Ahhhhh help me!! whaaaaaa!!" Pan said imataing Sailor Moon.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!!" The "Scouts" Cried.   
  
Trunks acting as Tuxedo Mask. Swooped down and grabbed "Sailor Moon." saving her from the "youma's" attack. Pan stared in his eyes. What was this feeling? She felt safe. Trunks loved the feel of her in his arms.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask you saved me!" Pan said laughing.  
  
Trunks reluctently put Pan down and started a long, boring speech that Tuxedo Mask on T.V. would say. Everyone laughed histericly.  
  
"Hey brats go to bed now!!" Vegeta screamed at them.  
  
The teens raced upstairs to escape the wrath of Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA GET OUTSIDE NOW!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Grumbling Vegeta walked outside with a pillow and a blanket.   
  
"Night Night Veggie!" Crystal called.  
  
Vegeta smiled begining to like the girl.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well her it is Chapter 4. sorry Sailor Moon fans if i ofended you i love sailor moon 2 its one of my favorites! I bet you 're all wonder about Crystal. Don't worry you'll find outi promise. and More Pan and Trunks action too! R n R!  
Thx love yas!  
CrystalStarlite 


	5. 

My little Shooting Star Chapter 5  
A/N - Hey everyone i just love all the nice reviews i got!!! i'm so proud of myself and happy that you enjoy my story. Ok anyway In this chapter Marrona nd Ubuu hook up so far. Pan relizes that she loves Trunks. More clues on how Crystal Knows Goku and Vegeta still has to sleep outside lol i torture him.   
Ages -   
Pan - 19 **- scene change   
Bra - 19 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 23 " " - actions  
Goten - 23 ( ) - me   
Marron - 20   
Ubuu - 22  
Crystal - 4  
Kyoko - 20  
*************************************************************  
Pan was up half the night thinking about Trunks. She never felt this way about him. Sure they had been best friends since forever, but she always felt safe near him. He always would be there for her. She couldn't sleep all this Trunks thinking can really keep you up all night (HELL YEA!) So Pan walked downstairs for a midnight snack. As she entered the kitchen she saw a little body looking throught the cabinates.   
  
"OOO! Lolipop!" She said as she sat on the table.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Pan asked.  
  
"Hungry. Couldn't sleep."   
  
"You too?"   
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Anything good to eat?"   
  
"Lolipop" Crystal said as she dropped it. "Shit!" she said as it when to the floor.  
  
"Hey! Who taught you that kinda language?" Pan asked.  
  
"Veggie." She said.   
  
"I expected that." Pan sighed and sat down.  
  
" Why are you sad?" Crystal asked sitting across from Pan.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Pan said shaking her head.  
  
"Try me" Crystal said.  
  
"Fine since I won't win I'll tell you. I think im falling in love with Trunks."   
  
"That's it? I thought you had a real problem."   
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS A REAL PROBLEM!!!"   
  
"Pan?"   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"Look!" Crystal said pointing to Ubuu and Marron making out on the jumbo chair (remember Crystal blew the couch up).   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Pan said.   
  
Vegeta then walked into the house.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!? KAKAROTT'S GRAND BRAT UPSTAIRS NOW! BRATS DON'T BE MAKING BABY BRATS ON MY CHAIR AND CRYSTAL YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"   
  
Pan, Marron, and Ubuu all ran upstairs. Crystal tried to tip-toe away.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"   
  
"Ummm...Potty?"   
  
"I don't think so" Vegeta said as he grabed Crystal.  
  
"NOO LET ME GO!!!!" Crystal said while kicking and punching Vegeta.   
  
"MASENKO-HA!!!" was heard as a ki blast went through the kitchen. distroying everything but the sink. Vegeta was all black coverd in various cuts and bruises. Little fire sparks can be seen in his hair.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Could be heard all across the world.   
  
"WHAT I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!"  
  
The teens all could be seen behind Bulma.   
  
" YOUR GONNA BLAME IT ON CRYSTAL AGAIN?!"   
  
"SHE REALLY DID DO IT!!"  
  
"BULL SHIT!"  
  
"Go ahead Crystal show the woman"  
  
"hmmm....ok!" Crystal said as she shoot a small ki blast to Vegeta.  
  
"NOT TO ME!!!"   
  
Everyone laughed with the exception of Vegeta.  
  
"Aw im sorry Vegeta lets go upstiars and clean you up ok?" Bulma said in a sexy voice.   
  
"ok" Vegeta smirked as they walked upstairs.  
  
Everyone groaned while Trunks hit his head repeatitly on the wall. Bra started whining and everyone else looked for earplugs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning was a sunny day. Marron and Ubuu were now offically a couple.   
  
"Crystal come on." Kyoko said.  
  
"NO!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!" Crystal said while hanging on to Vegeta.  
  
"If she wants to say let her stay." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Why Vegeta that's a great idea!!!! She is more than welcome to stay." Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Hm..she's in a good mood." Trunks said grumpily.   
  
"Do you want to stay?" Kyoko asked Crystal.  
  
"Yea!!" Crystal said.  
  
"Alright. See ya soon ok byee." Kyoko said kissing the top of Crystal's head and walking out the door.   
  
"Byee Kyoko!" Crystal waved.  
  
Vegeta picked Crystal up.   
  
"Vegeta. Where are you taking her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The gavity room." Vegeta said as he walked into the GR and closed the dorr shut.   
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she and the teens ran to the glass window to see what would happen.  
  
*************************************************************  
Ok i promise more T/P soon. pretty soon their gonna get together and shyt like that. So pleasr R/R and tell me anymistakes i made and what kinda torture to Vegeta you want me to do. See ya soon  
CrystalStarlite 


	6. 

My Little Shooting Star Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Hey thx for all the wonderful reviews. Everyone is so nice! Ok anyway in this chapter your gonna find out how Crystal knows Goku. Right in this Chapter and i know you saying "FINALLY!" Sorry i havn't updated i have had seriously bad writers block. And i injured myself by running into a door. SHUT UP ITS NOT FUNNY! Actully yes it is.ok now we can get on with the fic  
Ages -   
Pan - 19 **- scene change   
Bra - 19 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 23 " " - actions  
Goten - 23 ( ) - me   
Marron - 20   
Ubuu - 22  
Crystal - 4  
Kyoko - 20  
***********************************************************Vegeta turned the gravity to 100 as Crystal drew on the floor with a marker.   
  
"Your not effected by the gravity?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Nope." She said.   
  
"Well why not?"   
  
"Goku"   
  
"Enough about him!! Why are you not effected? Why can you use ki? And how do you know Kakarrot? Can you tell me that?"  
  
"Goku lives near by my house... he's my only friend on the island. He has a gravity room too. He taught me how to fight. And he used the balls with the stars to wish me into a sayian."  
  
"Why didn't he come back?" Vegeta asked with care on his face.  
  
"He didn't think you'd want him back. He's afraid of rejection.  
  
Vegeta didn't know that say or think. He just stared blanky at the girl. She knew so much for her age and was also a Saiya-jin.   
  
"Is that what he said?" He asked still shocked.   
  
She nodded. "Don't tell anyone he doesn't want you to know."  
  
"Promise." He said. She smiled.   
  
"VEGTEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"What does this woman want?!"   
  
Vegeta sighed and walked out with crystal on his shoulders.   
  
"THANK GOD YOUR ALRIGHT I THOUGHT HE KILLED YOU!!" Bulma screamed while going into histerics.   
  
"Mom she's fine" Bra said.  
  
"Hi miss Booma" Crystal said.   
  
"Mom aren't we supposed to-" Trunks started but was cut off.   
  
"THATS RIGHT THE BBQ!!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"I was gonna say eat breakfast." Trunks mumbled.   
  
"SHUT UP AND GET DRESSED!!" Bulma shouted as everyone went upstairs.  
  
***********************************************************  
OMG IM SO SORRY I KNO ITS REALLLLY SHORT!! oim sorry its so short but i kinda wanted to update fast so u wouldt think i forgot aobut it sorry promise the chapter will be longer ok? byees 


	7. 

My little shooting star-chpter 7   
A/N: omg i'm so sorry i didn't update its been like years since i did. my parents dragged me off to florida with a computer! doesn't that suck? o well i got to go to epcot and i brought a lot of really cool stuff from Japan anyway! lets get on with the show here ok  
Ages -   
Pan - 19 **- scene change   
Bra - 19 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 23 " " - actions  
Goten - 23 ( ) - me   
Marron - 20   
Ubuu - 22  
Crystal - 4  
Kyoko - 20  
***********************************************************  
Short after Bulma had a bitch trip the BBQ started. Everyone was there the whole Z-senshi-but Goku.  
  
"Veggie? Why does everyone look a little sad?" Crystal asked Vegeta while sitting on top of his shoulders.  
  
"Memories of Kakarott." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"You miss him to?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta put on a small smile " Yea I do."   
  
"Good enough for me." She said as she jumped off Vegeta's shoulders and jumping into the air, but instead of flying she fell on her face.  
  
"Opps forgot i can't fly hee hee." She giggle and brushed herself off.  
  
"How did that go again.. Oh yes I remember now." she said to herself.  
  
"FLYING NIMBUS." was heard and everyone turned their heads to see the young girl jumping on the orange cloud and flying away.  
  
"That was unexpected." Krillin said.  
  
"Was that Nimbus?" Goten asked.  
  
"WELL DUH!! SHE SAID FLYING NIMBUS!" Bra yelled.   
  
"O yeah." Goten said blushing.  
  
"Vegeta? What do you know?" Bulma asked while everyone gatherd in to know.  
  
"She'll tell you. soon enough." He said and sat down.  
***********************************************************  
  
Crystal was flying on nimbus and landed bye a little hut. She ran inside.  
  
"Goku?"   
  
"Hey Crystal, Where ya been?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Places. You have to come with me I know someone who needs your help."   
  
"Sure anything for one of my 3 favorite girls."   
  
She smiled and dragged him to the nimbus taking off.  
***********************************************************  
"Get away im not telling anyone!" Vegeta said using a spatula to try and get everyone away from him.  
  
As the ranting was going Crystal and Goku landed near the house.  
  
"Crystal I can't go over there." Goku said.  
  
"Sure you can." She said.  
  
"No, you don't understand, thoose are the people I told you about. The ones that hate me." He said looking down sadly.  
  
" But I do understand." She said dragging him over.   
  
"No Crystal no!" Goku said.  
  
The little girl managed to push Goku to everyone. They all stopped and looked trying to see if it was real or a dream. Vegeta smiled.   
  
"Crystal you knew?" Bulma said.   
  
Crystal nodded. "For a while. And I told Veggie."   
  
"Goku is it really you?" ChiChi asked her eyes shining with tears.   
  
"Yea, it's me." Goku said. ChiChi ran over to him and embraced him tightly fully crying. Goku was surpirsed he didn't expect a welcome and for everyone to miss him. Everyone ran over to him for a hug except Vegeta and Piccolo.   
  
"told ya Veggie." Crystal said standing next to him.  
  
"You sure did Crystal." Vegeta said smiling at her.  
***********************************************************  
Omg i actully got a chapter out its been ages since i updated well see ya soon byees 


	8. 

My Little Shooting Star Chapter 8   
  
A/N : hey everyone. How did u like the last Chapter now their will definality be more T/P action in the story.   
Ages -   
Pan - 19 **- scene change   
Bra - 19 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 23 " " - actions  
Goten - 23 ( ) - me   
Marron - 20   
Ubuu - 22  
Crystal - 4  
Kyoko - 20  
***********************************************************  
  
Later that night Bulma insisted that everyone stayed for a week's vaction as a celebration for Goku's homecoming and Crystal for bringing him back.   
***********************************************************  
Pan couldn't sleep. She walked down stairs to the backyard settling on sitting on the diving board and kicking her feet in the water of the huge bult in pool. Thinking about Trunks and her grandfather. Thinking about old memories.  
  
"Pan?"   
  
Pan looked around seeing no one. "Huh? Who's there?" She said trying not to fall in the water. The voice giggled and walked up to her.  
  
"Pan what are you doing out here?" Bra said sitting next to her best friend.  
  
"Nothing just thinking." Pan said playing with the necklace she had gotten long ago.  
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
" Pan,I never gave you your birthday present."  
"Yes you did the cd's and gift certificate to Mandee's"   
"No the one just from me."  
" Oh..Trunks you didn't have too!"   
" I wanted to." He said as he handed her a box.  
  
Pan opened the box that reviled a beatiful star necklace. It was s silver star with a rainbow swirl in the middle on a silver chain on the back it said :  
  
Pan,  
My little Shooting Star  
Love Trunks  
  
"Oh Trunks I love it!" Pan said as she put it on and ran into Trunks' arms. He smiled and escorted her up stairs were they both said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
"About what?" Bra asked.  
  
"Memories." Pan said simply.  
  
"Yea i think about thoose to sometimes." Bra said smiling to herself.  
  
"Mostly about Goten I bet." Pan said.  
  
"Yea. Your right." Bra said smiling dreamily a blushing creaping over her face. Pan laughed and pushed Bra into the pool.  
  
"AHHH I'M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT PAN!" Bra said pulling Pan in with her. They laughed together and then Pan got an idea.   
  
"Bra come here were gonna do this...::Whisper, Whisper:: ok got it?"   
  
"Gottcha loud and clear." Bra said as they tiptoed upstairs.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Sun was rising as the birds were chriping and singing happily. Pan and Bra ran downstairs to see the reaction of their victims. Goten and Trunks were floating in the pool on a matress. Goten was dressed as Sailor Venus complete with wig and make-up (::snickers::) and Trunks was dressed in a pink bunny suit with big floppy ears. When everyone saw the two their laughing could be heard from around the citys. Goten and Trunks emerged from sleeping.  
  
"wow. I can't believe it. I think I slept with Sailor Venus. Mina Wake up!" Trunks said shaking Goten. Goten woke up and saw the easter bunny.   
  
"YAY MY WISH CAME TRUE THE EASTER BUNNY CAME AND BROUGHT ME EGGS!!!" Goten screamed with joy.   
  
"OK Sailor Venus thinks i'm the easter bunny." Trunks said.  
  
"OK the Easter Bunny thinks i'm Sailor Venus." Goten said.   
  
At they were stairing out each other Crystal walked up to them.   
  
"Trunks, Goten?"   
  
"Yes?" They both said turning to the little girl.  
  
"Smile." She said as she took a picture of the two.   
  
"E-bay here I come." Crystal said with a smirk.   
  
"YOUR TRUNKS!?!"   
  
"YOUR GOTEN!?!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed and feel into the pool.  
  
Everyone was hysterical. Vegeta got it all on tape! Pan and Bra when over and bowed for their parents and friends. The boys walked up to the two girls sopping wet.  
  
"This means war." Trunks said with gritted teeth. Him and Goten walked upstairs dragging Ubuu with them.  
  
***********************************************************  
like love hate review thx byees and dont worry im actullay gona have t/p moments lol love ya lots Crystalstarlite 


	9. 

My little Shooting Star Chapter 9   
A/N : Hey I actully got 8 chapters out and I actully got 37 reviews YEA!!!!!!!! You really like it? I'm so so so so happy yay!!! go me uh huh !! ::does a dance:: hee hee ok don't mind me get reading peoples   
Ages -   
Pan - 19 **- scene change   
Bra - 19 ' ' - thoughts   
Trunks - 23 " " - actions  
Goten - 23 ( ) - me   
Marron - 20   
Ubuu - 22  
Crystal - 4  
Kyoko - 20  
***********************************************************  
  
"Come on Marron we got planning to do." Pan said as she dragged the other girls upstairs.   
  
"Goku, Veggie what are they doing?" Crystal asked.  
  
"The brats are having a war." Vegeta said.  
  
"Really. I thought they were gonna have fun." Goku said.  
  
"Same thing to me." Crystsal said smiling cutely.  
  
"What are you up to?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um...well.. I was kinda wondering." Crystal said playing with her fingers.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Could you teach me how to fly!?"She blurted out.  
  
"Umm how do you do that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Crystal and Goku fell over anmie style.   
  
"Don't worry Crystal i'll teach you." Goku said.  
  
"YAY!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said jumping to Goku's arm for a hug.  
  
Vegeta just stood against the wall grumbling. Crystal walked up to him and cracked an egg on his head.   
  
"You need to lighten up Veggie." Crystal said.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" Vegeta said as he picked up a pie and threw it at Crystal but it hit Goku. Goku Licked the sides of his face and smiled.   
  
"Yummy!" Goku said as he took a bite out of a chicken leg and then threw it at Vegeta. Crystal giggled and poured powerd sugar the two men. They both started aiming for the girl but hit each other. Crytsal was laughing at them. The mothers walked in and gasped. 'Uh oh.' Crytsal thought and ran behind Bulma.  
  
"GOKU YOUR NOT EVEN HERE FOR 8 HOURS AND YOU ALL READY PISS ME OFF." ChiChi said getting her frying pan out.  
  
"Vegeta. I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR NEVER GETTING ANY SEX AGAIN!" Bulma screamed. Crystal and Goku snickerd and everyone but the teens came to the scene to see what was going on.   
  
"Bad Veggie and Goku." Crystal said.  
  
"What are you talking about your the one who started it!" Vegeta said. Goku smiled you could never win with this kid, he learned from experience. She was always playing pranks much like Goten and Trunks. But the innocent eyes and smile never got her in trouble.   
  
"Tell them Kakarott!" Vegeta said.   
  
"Give it up Vegeta." Goku said sighing in defeat.   
  
"Give it up! i'll show toy give it up." Vegeta said as he threw soda at Goku aim very off and hitting the mothers.   
  
"Oh Fuck. Ummm.... I'm sorry?" Vegeta said backing away.   
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!" Bulma screamed and everyone started throw food at each other. Crystal snuck out and ran to the girls room.   
  
"Hey Crystal your good at pranks got any ideas." Bra said.   
  
"Guys i want no part in this." Marron said.  
  
"LOOK!" Pan said. They all ran to the window were the boys were hanging all their underwear on the telephone wires.   
  
"IM GONNA KILL SOMEONE LET ME AT THEM!" Marron said while Bra held her back.   
  
"What should we do!?" Bra said keeping her grip on the back of Marron's dress.  
  
"I got an idea." Crystal said as they gatherd to here what the little girl was thinking.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Umm guys what if we die?" Ubbu said.  
  
"What can they do? " Trunks asked half laughing.  
  
"Painful." Goten said as Trunks laughed.  
  
"It's been nice knowing all of you." Ubbu said as he saw the girls charging at them.  
  
"UBBU YOUR GONNA DIE!!!" Marron said charging at Ubbu, knocking him down and beating the living shit out of him. Bra strangled Goten and hit his head agains the tree at the same time and Pan started bitch slapping, kicking and also beating the living shit out of Trunks while Crystal was laughing.  
  
"No Stop please!!!! i'm sorry i'm sorry please stop i'll never do it again!!!" Goten said.   
  
"AHHH HELP ME NO MORE NO MORE!!!!!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOUR LUCKY MY DAD ISN'T HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Pan said still punching him. Trunks flipped her over and kissed lightly on the mouth and Pan punched him.  
  
"Looks like they need to start cooling down." Crystal said as she sprayed the hose at them all resulting in a water fight and of coarse Crystal won out smarting the teens.  
  
"KIDS GO TO BED NOW ITS 2:00 IN THE MORNING." They heard Bulma's voice and ran inside past Vegeta and Goku who were sleeping outside for the night.   
  
"night Goku Night Veggie" Crystal said and ran to her room.  
  
"That girl is trouble." Vegeta said.  
  
"But you gotta love her." Goku added.  
  
"Yea. Your right." Vegeta said with a smile. As they both fell asleep Goku on the ground and Vegeta on the welcome mat.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The end of this chapter hope you like it. See T/P action yay!! lol ok see ya soon byees CrystalStarlite 


End file.
